


Fanart: The Heart That Beats For No One Else

by YouMeandObsession (you_me_and_obsession)



Series: Endeavour Fanarts [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Jakes is crushing hard, M/M, Oblivious Morse, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/YouMeandObsession
Summary: "When will you see me?", he wonders, "For all your perception".





	




End file.
